


Apartment 22

by FeministLyds



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Life, M/M, Slow Build, bb-8 is a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeministLyds/pseuds/FeministLyds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has lived with his roommate Rey pretty uneventfully in apartment 21, that is, until C-List movie star Poe Dameron moves in next door. With his beautiful hair, charismatic personality, and energetic dog, he is slowly, but surely, winning his way into Finn's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 22

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 5/10/2016
> 
> Now edited to fix the name confusion in the final paragraph. Sorry!

When Finn opened his apartment door late Wednesday night, shoving it open with his shoulder, trash bag in hand, the last thing he expected was an orange blob to barrel past his legs.

Finn dropped the trash bag in shock, whipping around to see the orange blob sitting on his carpet. He readjusted, looking closer. It was a dog, about up to his knee, with a shiny red-orange coat and a bright white collar.

“Who are you?” Finn asked, confused. He was convinced that he knew all the dogs in the complex, as their balcony overlooked the dog park. This one was new.  
He waited a second, as if he was expecting a reply. He was just about to look closer at the dog’s collar when he heard a voice shout from behind him. 

“BB!” the voice called, causing Finn to whirl around suddenly. “There you are!” 

The voice in question stepped around Finn, scooping up the large dog as though he weighed nothing and turned back towards the door  
.  
“Sorry about that.” He said, looking up at Finn’s face. Finn almost took a step back, but he was frozen in his spot. The voice belonged to someone who, without a doubt, was the most attractive man he had ever seen. 

“Huh?” Finn asked. 

“Sorry about this, he just sort of ran out, and, well, I guess he came here. He’s just exploring.” The man explained, but Finn was still very confused. 

“Wha?”

“Oh, I’m Poe. I’m the new 22. And you must be 21.” Poe said, holding out his hand. Finn was still slightly bewildered, taking longer than he hoped to take Poe’s open hand and shake it. 

“Yeah, uh, 21.” Finn hesitated for a moment, as all possible words evaded him. “Oh! But you can call me Finn.” 

“Finn, nice to meet you Finn.”

“Nice to meet you too, Poe.”

-

“Someone moved into 22” He said offhandedly later to Rey, his roommate. She paused from where she was engulfed in her pint of ice cream, leaving the spoon halfway out of the carton. She was perched on one of the barstools on the kitchen island as Finn put away dishes, shoving ice cream into her mouth with an almost comically large spoon. 

“Also that is a serving spoon.” Finn added. 

“You talked to the new people in 22?” she asked, perplexed. “You never talked to the old people in 22”

“I did!” He said, slightly offended. 

“He scared you. It’s your own fault for masturbating too loud.” Rey said, in that deadpan voice that made Finn unsure if she was joking or not. 

“I did not!” He said, still offended. 

“Anyways. New people. 22.” She said, waving him on as she sunk her spoon back into her mint chocolate-chip. 

“I just met a man, well, a man and his dog.”

“What kind of dog?”

“I don’t know. It was orange.”

“Orange?” Rey asked, “What kind of dog is orange?”

“It was more of a… red-orange. I’ll ask him if I see him again” Finn said, finishing up the dishes and closing the dishwasher. “Now give me some of that ice cream.”

-

The next morning, Finn woke up at 7, as usual, stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen. He started a pot of coffee, wandering around the apartment as he waited. He grabbed his laptop and headed for the back door, pulling it open with a squeak that he knew with experience would not wake Rey. He set his laptop down, and fleetingly looked over at the small planter next to him.

It was still early spring, so he wasn’t expecting anything yet. He had chosen to try to grow a few types a flowers this season, along with his collection of herbs that never grew large enough to use. 

He looked a little closer, noticing something in one of the pots. There was a little bit of green poking tis way out of one of the smaller pots, and it took everything in Finn not to jump up and down. 

“Yes!”

He ran back inside for a cup to water them with, and noticed that the coffee pot was almost full. He grabbed a mug for himself from the cabinet, one of his favorites. He poured himself a cup of coffee, not even noticing when Rey swooped in and grabbed it out of his hands before he could grab the milk out of the fridge. 

“No use in saying that’s mine?” he asked, and she ignored him, gulping down the scalding coffee as fast as she could. “I guess not.”

“What did you say?” she asked before handing him the mug back. 

He took the mug back without saying anything, and refilled it, this time grabbing milk to finish it off. He took a deep sip and then asked

“Why are you up so early?”

“Meeting down in City Hall.” She said simply, stuffing her laptop into her bag before turning to leave. 

“City Hall?” Finn repeated, confused. 

“Yup, City Hall.” She said, halfway out the door. It slammed behind her, and Finn shook it off, grabbing his mug of coffee, the cup of water, and a banana off the counter. 

Finn liked the mornings. It was the only time of day when people weren’t rushing around trying to go places. Everything was peaceful in the mornings, so he was able to get his best writing done. 

When he reached the back porch, he turned and set his mug and banana next to his laptop on the table. He turned, and gently poured water into each pot. He sat the cup next to the planter and went back to his laptop, sitting down in the wicker chair before typing in his password. He had just gotten in a sip of coffee and opened up his newest document when he heard the tell-tale squeak of the gate below him. 

Finn looked up, surprised. No one brought their dogs to the park this early. The park was mainly people after work at 5 or 6, or on the weekends. Not Thursday mornings at 7:15. He looked down, and saw the streak of orange dart into the small grassy park, rolling around in the grass, with a mop of brown hair right behind him.  
Finn just watched them for a moment. Poe produced a tennis ball for BB, pitching it with ease across the small park. BB darted after it, snatching it up before plopping it back down at Poe’s feet with a happy bark. 

“I know buddy. I’m glad there’s a park here too.” Poe said, before picking up the slime covered ball and throwing it again. 

BB barked twice and then followed it again. This went on for a few minutes; Poe pitching the ball, BB getting is, BB barking and Poe answering like he could understand. Poe eventually sat down on the small picnic table provided, sitting on top of it as BB dropped the ball on the bench. Poe threw it again, this time looking up after he was done, and locking eyes with Finn. Finn looked away quickly, but looked back to see Poe waving at him. He waved back sheepishly, and went back to his writing, smiling. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The first chapter of the baby I've been working on for a while now. I'm hoping to keep this updated weekly for you guys this summer. I have plans to bring in other characters, like Kylo Ren (as the moody barista and slam poet who works at the coffee shop around the corner) and Leia (their caring but no-bullshit landlord). Leave me some suggestions for things you want them to do, or things you want to happen, or characters and who their modern AU equivalent would be. I'm flying a little blind here guys. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> FeministLyds
> 
> As always, feel free to check me out/message me/become friends with me on my tumblr (bloodybigship) or twitter (FeministLyds)


End file.
